


Pura Vida

by tnnyoh



Series: Post 'World of Assassination' [1]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Set two years after the events of Hitman 3, Diana and her former agent have set out on a work / business / vacation trip to Costa Rica to uncover a lead that may help them, but things get strange very fast, and it might be their lives on the line this time.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood
Series: Post 'World of Assassination' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176110
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Small Grains of Sand

The bright glare from the sun pierced through the windows of the guest house as Diana Burnwood put her magazine down on the side table and sat up. She had been reclining all morning in the lounge of the beautiful mansion style home that she and several others were to be staying at.

_This is it_ she thought, after months of chasing nothing, of clues that went absolutely nowhere, this might be the lead she needed to finally track down Evageline Leyva and her partner in crime; Joseph Rennie.

Her flight to Costa Rica was rushed, but the reason she was here is because there was a sighting of Murdock Jones, a close business partner of Evageline's in 2018, Diana was unable to find out if they were still in contact, but it was better information than anything else that had turned up in the last several months.

She rose from the couch and walked to the double doors leading out onto the small balcony, and there, is where she found her friend leaning against the railing and looking at the empty street below.

"You know" she said, leaning beside him "Even though this travel is part of a job, you are allowed to enjoy yourself. We might as well, if it turns out this is another empty lead"

"Why bring me and not the other? She wanted to be here"

Diana gave him a small smirk "I overheard her talking about me behind my back on Thursday and to repay that kind favor, I decided to cut her from the travels" Diana and 47 were speaking of the analyst, Abigail Rose, who worked with them at their agency. She was one of the first outside hires that Diana and 47 agreed upon nearly a year after the dissolvement of the ICA.

Rose had been with them the full two years that they had been active but had lately been spreading rumors to the other newer and younger analysts about Diana, mainly what her relationship status was, and the "strange way she looked at the bald man"

"That seems fair" 47 responded, stone faced as usual, but Diana could tell he was amused by her antics.

"Anyway, aside from all of that.. what do you think about heading down to the beach? We could perhaps dig up sea shells"

"And, we might be able to find information on the target in the tiny grains of sand"

Diana laughed "Exactly"

Diana and her friend left the balcony and headed out of the guest house, Diana's sunglasses at atop her head, reflecting the sunlight that made her hair look even more red than it was. She thought back to several years prior when she had first found out that the man she walked beside at that moment was the reason her parents had died.

She had spent a long time reasoning with the information brought to her by The Constant, ultimately deciding that the ones truly responsible for her parents death were Blue Seed and Providence, she would admit that yes, she had an odd attachment to her former agent and current "partner in crime", but it is not one that she felt she would change, given the chance, and she had been given that chance many times.

She felt... comfort in his presence in a way she couldn't and very likely wouldn't put into words. Diana had, in the past, a boyfriend or two, a relationship that she would lose due to her focus and drive to be something more than the orphaned child of a sad tragedy, perhaps it was because 47 and her had a strictly defined companionship.... for years she had been his handler, his informant for targets. The ICA had rules to never form personal relationships with your agent... Diana had broken those rules more times than she could count for him, but she would do it again.

"It should be interesting to meet the others staying at the house" 47 commented as they walked, bringing Diana out of her thoughts.

"Ah yes, I don't believe their plane has arrived yet, but until then we do have full run of the house"

"As you had proven with the volume level on the television last night" 47 remarked

"It was that absolutely dreadful crying child on my flight that messed up my hearing, he spent hours and hours crying and the parents simply ignored him.. I fail to understand why children that young are allowed on flights, it clearly upsets them"

"Are you not a fan of children?"

"I wouldn't say that, I would simply say that in any other instance but right next to me, children can be very lovely" Diana said "I do apologize if I interrupted your sleep."

On their way to the beach they saw several tourist cars heading to various locations, the coastal town boasted it's tourist activities and aside from gaining intel on the target, Diana was pleasantly excited by the idea of actually having a little bit of fun, though, she wasn't so sure if her partner had ever heard the word "fun" before.

As it were, he didn't speak much unless spoken to directly, or if he were to blend in in social situations... she didn't feel slighted by that in any way, she knew it was a hold out from the upbringing he had, trained as a weapon from a young age... never really knowing himself as more than that. Diana felt a surge of sympathy for the man, as she did more than once in her time of knowing him, but it was ICA regulations that stopped her from showing that sympathy.

The afternoon went by for the most part in an uneventful fashion, her and 47 went to the beach and she rolled her eyes at the obnoxious tourists and watched the sun slowly come down over the water as her friend and former agent took snapshots of the beach.

It was strange, but it was nice.


	2. Puras Mentiras

Diana spread out the papers on the table in front of her and 47. Pages and pages of loose ends and failed leads, if she were honest with herself; she wasn't expecting much from this trip either. Evageline was... elusive to say the least.

"These papers include all we have learned so far about the targets. Evageline Leyva... born in 1975 in Rochester, New York. She grew up poor but became a bit of a media darling when her family became rich..." Diana lifted up a photo of Evageline and studied the woman, she had a mess of long dark curls and an innocent look in her eyes that would fool almost anyone.

"She was involved in the murders of seventeen people" Diana recited from the papers "But because of her family, she was able to get off scot free. A modern day serial killer roams the streets, always on the move and always changing her look...."

47 picked up the paper on Murdock Jones "What do we know about him?"

"Elusive, like his partner. But the sighting here of him makes me question if it wasn't on purpose, this is the kind of man that knows he is wanted by people like us...."

"Do you think it's a bait?"

"We can never be too careful"

"We are lacking information on this Mr. Jones... Where did the informant say he had been sighted?"

"Several places in the city... and I know what you're thinking, what's stopping you from just heading to the locations and finding information. I thought ahead and put in an anonymous word to local law enforcement that there was a criminal sighted in these locations. He has left absolutely no trace of him ever being there."

"Maybe we'll get lucky" 47 remarked, placing the paper on Murdock back on the table and standing "I am heading to bed"

Diana nodded "I'll try not to have the television up too loud tonight"

Diana noted that her friends expression changed, she was quite aware that 47 did not smirk, as it were, but the glint in his eye was a sort of... reward to her. All of these years she had been a sort of mentor... protector... friend, and the relationship that they allowed themselves to have now felt different than the professionalism of the ICA. She had always been his handler, and he had always been her agent.

She shook the thoughts away and cleared the table of the papers, placing them neatly back in the folders and putting them in her briefcase, which she then picked up to carry off to her room. It was odd, but she had never given herself enough time to think of these things, these thoughts of course had always been in the back of her mind, but she never dared entertain them, or listen to them.

But now, two years after they exposed the ICA, two years after they started their own agency of sorts... Maybe it was the air in Costa Rica, the calming sway of the trees... But she was more afraid of these nagging thoughts at the back of her mind than she thought she would be.

Always focused on work, what she could accomplish, who she could take down, and of course.. revenge on Blue Seed for the deaths of her brother, mother and father. Now that her and 47 are in a slightly different position... no longer is she his handler, she is his friend, his partner on cases. She mustn't get too caught up in the meaning of this...

On her way towards her room she stopped in front of the door to his, quietly opening it and setting the suitcase on the chair on the other side of the room. She began to leave when 47 spoke

"Diana, is there something you need?"

"Of course, I should have known I wouldn't be able to sneak up on you. I was simply placing the briefcase with all the information in your room so you will more easily be able to study it in the morning"

"It's interesting" 47 said in the calm collected voice Diana was used to hearing him speak in "You still act as if you are my handler"

Diana turned around to face the man, he was sitting up in bed, she could only see him by the light of the hallway.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose. I.. really ought to head out" Diana started towards the door when he spoke again.

"You are nervous, is there something that you know that I am unaware of?" He asked her

Oh, I could fill a novel with the things you are unaware of Diana thought to herself, she straightened up and headed back out in the hallway, closing the door behind her and leaving the man within without an answer.

Why _was_ she nervous?

The next morning brought the remaining house guests and some brand new information for Diana, the rental house was primarily a spot for couples, there were three couples, two of whom had children and most of the morning was spent with introductions and greetings.

"Hello" a woman slightly shorter than herself approached and they shook hands "I'm Wendy and this is my husband Noel" she indicated a shy looking man who was hanging back on his cell phone. "Are you the first to be here? It must have been nice having the guest house for two days to yourselves"

Diana simply smiled and nodded "Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Diana."

Wendy turned to the group "This is Danielle and Grant and their daughter Sidney, and Loren and his boyfriend Francis and their son and daughter, Kay and Thomas." each one of the names called out greeted Diana in turn except the children, Sidney was a grown teenager of about sixteen, but Kay and Thomas were slightly younger.

"So where is your husband?" Danielle asked

Diana hesitated for a moment, but didn't have a second to answer as 47 came out of the other room, having presumably been hiding away in there to avoid awkward introductions. Though 47 was good at blending into social situations, Diana knew he wasn't the biggest fan of strangers interrupting his work, or his focus. She smiled at him and he gave her a nod as if to part the information that he already knew what the group thought he was to her.

"Hello everyone" He said "It's nice to meet all of you, I very much hope we all have a good time here"

Wendy looked flushed "Oh, Diana you... might have mentioned your husband was so..."

"You must be Wendy" 47 said "I heard you introduce yourself, how are you and your husband going to spend this trip?"

"Oh we were planning to do as many activities as we could, there's a killer murder mystery on this island according to the pamphlet..."

"Murder always seems to turn up when there is a killer around" He said with a shrug

Diana approached 47 and put her hand on his shoulder, "Now now Tobias, don't scare our new friends"

With the greetings finished, the couples went off to find their rooms and 47 pulled Diana aside

"I believe one of the guests is one of our targets"

"Are you certain?"

"Danielle and Grant stayed back from the group, trying not to be noticed. Judging from the only photo of Leyva we have, it looks like she's cut and dyed her hair

"So is the man with her Joseph Rennie or Murdock Jones?"

"We're going to have to find out with a little bit more information."

"Well" Diana said with a smirk "I guess you were right 47, we did get lucky"


	3. Food, fun, and getaways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner gone right, but a night gone awry as Diana and 47 continue their investigation into Leyva and her partner.

"Here's what we should do, 47... Find out why Leyva is here, get as much information as possible about her and her partner."

Diana and 47 were getting ready for a night out with the rest of the house at one of the famed local restaurant. This would be the perfect chance to gain Leyva's trust, they had the upper hand here.

"Do you suggest I tail Grant?"

"We have to go a little less conspicuous, I believe... Get to know him and Leyva, find out their interests, we may be able to use it against them later on, certainly will help us figure out if Grant is Murdock or Rennie"

47 nodded as Diana put in her earrings and turned towards the mirror "I don't think small talk is going to cut it tonight, 47, I know you're quite the fan of the monosyllabic conversation, save a few.... unoriginal puns on death you work into every conversation with a target"

She looked at the mirror, making sure her earrings were adjusted properly, she was looking at him through the mirror as he adjusted his vest

"Maybe I'll have the chance to work on some new material, if it is not up to your standards"

"I have the slightest inkling that you are teasing me, 47" she turned away from the mirror "Alright, are you ready to go? The rest of the group should be arriving at the restaurant shortly. We wouldn't want to be tardy"

47 followed her out of the bathroom and waited as she grabbed her shawl off the couch, draping it around her, the two headed to the door and 47 opened it for her, Diana raised an eyebrow.

"The lady goes first" he said "As the lady walks through the door, it will give the gentleman more time to come up with new ideas for 'death quips'"

Diana shook her head and walked past him, she tightened the shawl around her shoulders and made sure it was secure enough to not fly away in the breeze, as she walked, the "gentleman" wasn't far behind her.

The restaurant, _La Furia Divina_ was just a few blocks from their guest house, and on an evening such as this, it would be a waste not to enjoy the fresh summer air.

The walk was rather uneventful, since Diana assumed 47 was spending the time coming up with new ideas for witty remarks to his targets, she spent the time thinking about why in the world Leyva and her partner would be here in Costa Rica... There had to be better places to start a new life... or was she here for less innocent reasons?

"You're here!" said an excited voice that Diana recognized as Wendy, her and her husband were waiting outside for them "Danielle and Grant are getting the table for us all inside, we decided to wait for you out here. I know it can be hard for newcomers to find the location"

"Oh? You've been here before?"

"Me and Noel have been for the past two years, it's something we have to save up for, but it's worth it. We always have a blast here, isn't that right sweetie?"

Noel nodded "It sure is, honeybunch"

"So this is the famed La Furia?" 47 asked "What do you recommend?"

"Oh just wait till we get inside! The dishes here are exquisite"

With little pause the four of them went inside to meet Danielle, Grant, Loren and Francis. The atmosphere of the restaurant was very intimate with dimmed lighting and tables for couples of two, though they offered group tables as well.

There was a wait until their table was available, one of those long dinning tables, it was covered with a beautiful red tablecloth and adorned with little candles, a bouquet of white lilies as the centerpiece to the table added something special.

The group took their seats and discussed among the table how fantastic everything here was, Except Danielle and Grant, who were speaking in hushed tones to each other.

"What about you, Danielle?" Diana spoke up when she found a lull in the conversing of the other couples.

"Oh... oh I've never been here before" Danielle's words were curt, her voice was uneven... Diana shot 47 a glance and he nodded.

"So, Grant, Noel... are you by any chance fans of cars?"

Wendy took this moment to roll her eyes as Grant threw his head back in a laugh "Oh don't get him started, cars were the only thing that he and his father can bond over"

"Hey, I'm just saying... the 993s are to Porsches what the 124ss are to a Benz..."

"Oh not this argument again" Wendy lifted up the glass of water and sighed. Diana spotted the waiter heading over to their table and picked up her menu, eyeing 47 to do the same. He followed suit and as the waiter was getting the orders of the others at the table, Diana spoke to her partner.

"Any reads on him so far?"

"Not yet, we may be able to find out more information from their room"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Not if we do it right, you excuse yourself part way through dinner, I'll follow you back to the house"

"And what will the Lady and the Gentleman have tonight?" a voice interrupted Diana and 47's secret conversation.

After a careful selection of foods and wines by the various members of the table, all there was left to do was wait, when it looked like Danielle was getting up to leave too soon, Diana was worried.

"Danielle, our food hasn't even gotten here yet, why are you leaving the table?"

"Oh" the woman hesitated "I... I feel a little uneasy, and I need to go to the bathroom"

Diana rose from her seat "I'm so sorry, I'll go with you" she walked around the table to meet Danielle, who looked less than thrilled to have someone accompanying her. She looked back at 47 with a shrug as the two woman left for the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Wendy asked Grant, who seemed to be preoccupied with other thoughts, he had been looking down at his phone for half the time the rest of the table had been ordering their food.

"Huh? Oh, yeah she's prone to anxiety... trying out some new medication from the doctor, it turns her stomach a little."

"I hope she feels better" Noel said with a frown as he took a sip of the complementary wine that the waiter had brought. "Oh but this wine is to die for, Wendy, have you tried this?"

Wendy then proceeded to drink from her own glass and smiled "My goodness, it's so sweet but still a little tart! I love it. It reminds me of..."

"Evelyn's?"

"Yes! oh my goodness, it tastes so much to what she did that summer!" she placed the glass back on the table and turned to Loren and Francis "You two have been awfully quiet"

Loren responded by sighing and running a hand through his hair. Francis cleared his throat "Yeah, we're... struggling with trying to figure out a new school for the kids"

"Don't go to unaccredited ones, let me tell you" Noel said "I'm not making that mistake again"

"I'm not sure why you made it the first time"

"Hey, my aunt had good things to say about that school!"

"They were paying her to say them!"

The waiter arrived with their food and shortly after, Diana and Danielle retuned to the table. The air was filled with the delicious smells of food and the chatter of the patrons at and around the table. Diana finished half of her meal before wincing.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked, taking a sip of her white wine, the second glass of the night for her.

"Oh, I... it's nothing, I just think I'm getting a migraine."

"Ah shit" Noel said, putting his fork down "Anything help?"

Diana shook her head and rose from the table "I think... I might just end dinner early tonight and walk back to the house"

"Do you need me to come with you?" 47 asked, as they had gone over earlier that night. Diana made a big show of pretending she had a headache, she pressed her fingers to her temple and made a slight uncomfortable noise before answering "No I...I think I'll be fine, I just have to get home before it starts"

"Lay in a dark room" Francis said "It's the only thing that helps when I get mine"

Diana nodded and carefully made her way to the exit of the restaurant.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" 47 asked once more, she shook her head

"No no, please enjoy the rest of your dinner, don't worry about me"

And with that, Diana was gone... The table spoke of worries for her for about a moment before the focus shifted to the newest movie releases and how strange it was to go to theaters again.

"I hadn't really left my house in two years" Noel said "I mean we had nowhere to go, not really a social life before"

Loren sighed heavily "It was really hard on the kids when it started, I still feel kind of anxious going out with them even though..."

Grant, for possibly the first time this evening responded to the conversation at the table with an understanding nod "Yeah, I can't touch anything in public anymore, therapist said I had germaphobia. Fuckin' crazy what it did to us"

47 took this opportunity to push his plate away and get up from the table "I'm going to head back to the house, I want to check on her"

"That's probably a good idea" Loren said, taking a sip from his wine "We'll probably order a bit more, we'll see you at the house"

Everyone nodded in agreement and greeted him as he made his way back outside and walked in the direction that led back to the guest house.

Diana was already there when he arrived, she was looking through the closet "I'm looking to see if Danielle or Grant left any personal belongings in here"

"I'll check their room"

He strode towards the door to Danielle and Grants room, picking the rather low quality lock and pushing the door open. Like the other rooms in the guest house it was decorated with paintings of the island and surrounding areas. There were clothes strewn about the floor and it looked like the room had been ransacked.

Diana let out a chuckle from behind him.

"Well they won't know we were in here at least"

"Unless we tidy up"

"I'm not used to your... joking quite yet."

"Twenty years" he said as he looked in the dresser by the bed for anything of theirs "We have been working together at the ICA for twenty years, and partners on our own for two, are you certain your sense of humor is not just..."

"Don't say bad"

"I would never"

She laughed "You've come quite a long way, 47"

He didn't respond to this, instead he wrenched the drawer from the dresser and set it on the bed, he looked inside of it and then straightened up to look at Diana, who had a puzzled but amused look on her face

"There's a false back to the dresser but it's screwed on, can you find a screwdriver?"

"Only if you ask nicely"

He stood there for a moment with a blank expression as if he were a character in a play who forgot his lines. Diana sighed and left the room in search of a screwdriver.

As the pair were trying to uncover what could be behind the false backing to the dresser, there was sounds coming from outside the guest house, it could have been partiers reveling in the nice night air, it could have been a group of friends walking home after a good dinner, or it could have been the two people that occupied the room the pair was currently standing in.

At first Diana didn't notice the sounds but then the couple came into the guest house and the sound of the front door shutting snapped her out of it, she turned to 47 and he nodded, carefully placing the drawer back in the dresser and making sure anything that had been slightly moved near the bed was still in place. Diana moved quietly to the door to close it and lock it and then towards the window on the far end.

"Only way out" she whispered

The pair quickly made their exit through the window which was thankfully was only elevated a little bit from the ground, Diana and him landed in the bushes just in time for the couple, Danielle and Grant, to enter their bedroom.


	4. Te mataré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and 47 face the consequences for their latest mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, but don't mind me. It's ramping up to longer ones!

"What the hell are we going to do, Leyva?" 

"Don't call me that, 'Murdock'" she shouted "I can't afford to have to move again, to change it all.."

"They fuckin' know who we are. I don't know how they know or who the hell they even are, but they know" 

"I know that they know!" her tone sounded desperate, not quite scared, but scanning the situation and clinging to any possible escape that she could think of. 

"I... don't know what to do, what should we do?" 

"Pack up and run, they are looking for us.. We already had that shit in Rome, we don't need another bunch of eyes on us. I thought that this wouldn't follow us here" 

"Start packing" Leyva ordered

Diana and 47 were crouched in the garden beneath the window to Leyva's bedroom at the guest house and were quietly listening in on her conversation. 

"I'll get the files from the other room"

"Shit" Diana whispered "They stored them somewhere else. No wonder we couldn't find them" 

The sound of Murdock retreating out of the room followed by the sound of Leyva slamming the door shut. She swore under her breath "I know you're here" she said "Come out....I'm not going to hurt you"

"What do we do?" Diana whispered to her partner

"We play the game"

He rose from the bushes with his hands out. Leyva shouted for Murdock "Get the fuck in here, I found them" 

* * * * * * 

Leyva and Murdock revealed that they had a local abandoned pawn shop they had been hiding all their most valuable things in, nobody would think to look there, it also provided a good backdrop for torture and questions, without the questions. 

Though Diana had assumed 47 had a plan, whatever it was had been thrown out of the window when Leyva was questioning them in the bedroom at the guest house, Murdock had an ace up his sleeve. 

"I know you, you're a hitman.. an assassin." he spit directly into 47's eyes "I eat your kind for breakfast, I have killed seventeen assassins" 

"I'm different" 

"I bet you are, we looked up Tobias Rieper on the internet... he doesn't exist, it didn't take a lot of effort to find out it was a sock puppet account to make you look legit. We know what that is, last time we had a run in with an assassin in Rome.. we were...unprepared and we got hurt, not this time" 

He pulled out a syringe "This is an extremely powerful hallucinogen, it makes your muscles weak, your brain foggy.. This is powerful enough to take down six elephants. You don't stand a chance, I got enough here for the both of you" he gave Diana a little smile as she struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair, Leyva put her gun to Diana's head.

"Stop fidgeting, it'll only make it harder"

"You have no idea who you're messing with" 

"Neither do you" Leyva sneered

Murdock turned on Diana with the syringe and looked her up and down "I think I'll go with her first, she seems feisty" 

He approached her and was beginning to put the syringe to Diana's arm when 47 objected "No" he said simply

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no..."

"Hey" Levya said, turning to 47 with the gun still firmly pressed against Diana's head "You try anything, and I shoot her pretty little brains all over this room, Do you want that?" 

"Do not hurt her" 

"What are you going to do to stop it?" Leyva laughed and knocked Diana on the back of her head with the butt of the gun. 

"I will take all of it"

"No, 47 I can't let you do that!" Diana objected 

"Diana, I am doing this of my own free will. I want the entire injection"

"Are you serious?!" Murdock said "This shit could kill a man"

"I'm no normal man" 

"No way dude, we're not fuckin' around and playing your games. You BOTH get the injection, I can't do what I need if any of you are dead." 

"Fine" 47 said, sitting back against the chair and uncovering a bit of his arm "Inject me first", as Murdock came closer with the needle, 47 grabbed the mans hand and made him stab it into his skin, injecting the entire serum into him and then pushing him back into Leyva, who stumbled and dropped her gun. 

47 didn't have to try very hard to get out of his bindings, and while Leyva was on the floor he approached Diana, who had a little bit of blood running down from the back of her head "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, but... 47 how could you take that whole injection? You have no idea how that's going to effect you" 

"I wasn't going to let him near you with that syringe, it was the only way.... I can take it" 

He undid the ropes and helped Diana to her feet, Diana looked around for the gun but then saw Leyva instead, the gun firmly back in her hands. She turned around and saw Murdock placing his own gun against 47. 

"You make a move red, and I blow his fucking brains out. You want that?" 

"If you do... I will kill you with my bare hands" 

"You fuckin' threatening me?" Murdock spit in Diana's direction "We're going to take you two for a ride, that place we have nearby? Yeah... we're going there, and you two better not fucking do a thing or one of you dies"


End file.
